


Finally home

by xswanjonesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswanjonesx/pseuds/xswanjonesx
Summary: Hi im beth and this is my first time using a03 i usually use wattpad but im going to share my stuff on here for people who dont use wattpad :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im beth and this is my first time using a03 i usually use wattpad but im going to share my stuff on here for people who dont use wattpad :)

CHAPTER 1

Emma walked down Maine Street alone,she woke up to see that killian was missing from the bed but she thought that he would have gone to the jolly roger so she just left it.

She heard a noise coming from a garden so she continued to walk in that direction as she got closer to the garden she noticed it was henry and killian sword fighting with sticks,she didn't move she stood there smiling and laughing to herself she was glad they were getting along. After a few seconds of gazing at her boys she walked forward towards them.

'Remember boy don't let your guard down' she heard killian say

'I will next time killian'

'Hey what are you guys doing' she asked

'Oh swan, I'm just teaching the boy to sword fight he's getting better'

'I can beat you in a duel' henry joked pointing the stick towards killian

'Im glad to see your getting along but henry should be at school'

'Mom please' he moaned

'I'm sorry henry but you haven't been in school for over a year'

'OK fine' HE dropped the stick and walked over to emma and gave her a hug

'Love you mom' 'Love you too kid'

He stood facing hook, gave him a sly grin 'Till next time captain' 'Aye lad' he responded and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Henry walked off to school Hook was kinda of new to all of this with looking after a child and being all parent on him, although he liked that feeling of having that responsibility.

He walked over to emma with his devilishly handsome grin and sea blue eyes.

'Hello love, I'm sorry about the boy I didn't know'

'Killian it's fine, I know this is all new but it you'll get the hang of it' she assured him He nodded. Emma pulled him closer to her taking in the scent of rum and leather and looked into his eyes smiling.

'I still can't believe your really here'

'Aye I'm really here and never leaving you again'

'I don't know how I would cope without you here by my side'

'Swan you are my everything, I could never imagine loving anybody else the way I love you'

Emma's eyes teared up she smiles at him,looks at him with so much love and pulls him into a kiss.They broke apart 'I love you killian' 'I love you too emma'

Their hands intertwined as they walked towards grannies for grilled cheese and hot cocoa and cinnamon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and charming have talk about killian proposing to emma

CHAPTER 2

It was only moments ago when they arrived at grannies to see her parents, regina, Henry and belle all sat around a booth. Emma walked towards them all and gave them a large smile before sitting down, killian on the other hand walked towards the counter and ordered a hot cocoa with cinnamon from his swan and rum for himself.  
"The usual please" he asked  
"Coming right up"  
The drinks were done and he walked over and gave Emma her cocoa and cinnamon.  
"One cocoa and cinnamon for the lady"  
"Ahh thank you kind sir" she played along.

He had missed this, the teasing and happiness it was difficult to be that way since everything that had happened with Emma becoming dark and him dying, Emma trying to save him in the underworld then having to say goodbye to each other.

"Dave could I speak with you,in private"  
"Ummm sure" david furrowed his brow in confusion,what would he possibly need to talk to him about in private,why couldn't he talk in front of everybody.They both got up and walked towards the door and left. David and killian walked down Maine Street to his ship, the silence between them was off putting.

"So what did you need to talk about in private hook?" He asked filling the silence to make it less awkward for the both of them.  
"Well mate... I was just wondering if ummm..." he stuttered not being able to finish his sentence.  
"What is it hook?" He glared at him  
"Sorry mate,I was wondering if you would give me your blessing to wed emma?" The nervousness had come through on his last 4 words.  
"My blessing to marry my daughter?"  
"Aye" he responded  
"How could I not, I mean given the lengths you gone to save her, I'd be a fool not to" he answered back,a large smile spread across both of there faces  
"Oh and before I forgot to ask do you want to join me and emma working down at the station i mean we could be use help?" David asked him.  
"I would love to mate"  
"Just dont make eyes at each other" david joked, killian rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Are you jealous mate!"  
"Shut it pirate" they walked back to grannies, before they entered, killian stood in front of him.  
"Promise me you won't tell snow, let me tell her" he requested  
"Of course, I gather you'll be needing to talk to henry about this?"  
"Aye the lad,I actually need his help with something" he confessed.

They both walked into grannies trying to wipe the smile of their face that had been held their ever since they chatted on the jolly roger.

"Hello, luv" as he sat down next to Emma giving her a kiss on her forhead, she closed her eyes and took in his touch.  
"Hey where have you two been" she asked him sweetly  
"Ummm well I asked killian if he wanted to help out at the station" david butted in.  
"Really?" She said with hope in her voice  
"Aye lass I said yes" he told her. 

She got out of the booth and went to hug david. "Thank you dad" Emma walked over to killian and hugged him tightly, he chuckled and kissed her head.

"This is great we are going to have so much fun together killian". "Not to much fun you two, you guys know ill still be working with you so if i see anything i dont like ill sort it out" david once again joked, making emma roll her eyes and laugh into killians chest. " well swan this will be great to work with you and dave, i know ive grown on him you see, isnt that right mate" " again pirate shut it, why dont you guys go celebrate or something we will see you later" david told the two of them, smiling at killian, and killian knowing exactly what he meant by that. "Yes swan lets go celeberate, thanks again mate" killian spoke and smiled back.Emma loved in when the both of them got along as they've have grown into good friends since they first met. killian and emma walked out of grannies hand in hand, stronger than theyve ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not that great but it gets better in chapter two


End file.
